Appropriate differentiation and maturation of neurons are essential requirements for synapse formation and achieving patterns of fidelity for cell signaling. Because of the multiplicity of potential targets for any given axon and owing to the asymmetric nature of the synapse, partner recognition is critical for developing and maintaining functional synapses. Improper synapse formation has long been thought to be a cause of autism.
Autism is characterized by a subtle set of behavioral and social abnormalities that appear to be developmentally based. Current therapeutic strategies for the diverse forms of autistic syndromes are solely targeted to the correction of the most severe behavioral problems or symptoms associated with the main disorder. Pharmacological interventions remain a prime candidate for this spectrum of disorders.